Dark Water
by Sherlock221
Summary: A murderer gets the upper hand on Sherlock during a chase causing John to have to save him, again.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A murderer gets the upper hand on Sherlock during a chase causing John to have to save him, again.

**Dark Water**

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock whipped around just in time to see someone plunge a knife into his shoulder. Sherlock froze and looked down at knife embedded in him and the blood that began to leak around it. A haze began to fall over his eyes as the attacker twisted the blade. He cried out and his knees buckled from underneath him.

He braced for impact, but his knees never hit the ground as the attacker whirled him around pushing a gun against his head. Only then did Sherlock see John and Lestrade standing in front of them with thier guns trained on the murderer.

"Let him go!" John shouted, his left hand was shaking again, Sherlock noticed. John's eyes wavered from Sherlock to the knife in his shoulder and then back to the man holding Sherlock up.

"Don't come near me!" The man shouted, pushing the gun harder against Sherlock's head. "I'll kill him!"

"Just let him go and we wont hurt you!" Lestrade yelled, clicking his gun.

The murderer's eyes flickered over the edge of the twenty five foot pier and the water crashing against the rocks. He met eyes with John and smiled.

"Don't!" John screamed.

The man flung Sherlock to the side and over the edge. He watched as Sherlock fell before he turned to the side and started to run down the L-shaped pier.

A gunshot rang through John's ears and he quickly realized it came from Lestrade. The murderer fell to the floor with a groan.

It took John approximately twenty seconds to react from the initial shock of watching Sherlock tumble over the side.

John saw Lestrade rid himself of his jacket and lower his gun to the floor and began to do the same.

"I'll get Sherlock!" John yelled, causing a very worried looking Lestrade to look up at him. "Meet us at the shore!"

At ten seconds every ounce of field training he had kicked in with vengeance.

_Nine_, John regained himself enough to move even the smallest amount.

_Eight_, John managed to throw his body into action.

_Seven_, he found the strength to run to the side of the pier.

_Six_, to take in the ferocious waves crashing against the rocks.

_Five_, his brain catches up to the situation and he realizes his flatmate, his friend is nowhere in sight.

_Four_, he can feel every injury he have ever sustained resurfacing, the limp he knows he shouldn't have holds him back.

_Three_ seconds, he readies himself to dive in, with far to little speed.

_Two,_ and he knew exactly what he was doing.

Before he could think anymore, _one_, he hit the freezing water.

A/N Please let me know what you thought and if you are interested in seeing this continue!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows on the first chapter! I'm really glad you guys liked it! Enjoy!

**Dark Water Chapter Two**

John had no idea what he was going to do when he got under the surface of the water, he truly didn't know if where Sherlock was, or if finding him would even be worth it, but he knew that he would never forgive myself if he didn't at least try. He was a doctor, if he could save a life he always would try, especially for a friend...The closest friend he had found in a long time.

In the dark water he could see nothing in any direction, all he had to do was find Sherlock and if he could, he would resurface and take enough breath to dive deeper into the water.

_Just hold on, Sherlock._..

He pushed off the side of a pillar from the dock and letting his body touch the bottom, swimming quickly with his hands out stretched.

_Please hold on...Please let me find something. _

The murky water was closing in on him, his breath was running out with every movement and he knew that he had no option but to surface or risk drowning, which wouldn't help either of them. He tread water attempting to avoid the many rocks all around him. When he managed to break through to the cold night above.

John looked towards the shore to see Lestrade standing there. "I don't see him!"

Lestrade started to run into the water, but John was already taking a breath to go back under.

He was suddenly aware of how much his body ached and strangely grateful for the cold numbness that was spreading through him thanks to his lack of motion in the icy water.

_God damn it Sherlock! _

_Where...Red!_

He could just make it out a few feet away from where he was floating. Much as he hated to think it, blood always meant that a person wasn't far away, like a red flag in the expanse of gray all around him. Adrenaline kicked in, there was no pain anymore, no feeling at all, but at least at this moment he had hope of them both getting out of here alive.

He resurfaced once more and took a deep breath before diving again. Once under the water he couldn't follow the blood, but he knew that if Sherlock was unconscious and hadn't yet floated to the surface that meant something was keeping him from doing so, he would most definitely find him on the bottom of the water. His hands hit the bottom and swam along it.

Suddenly, his hand connected with something. A leg.

_Thank god!_

John feels a rush of relief run through him before panic returns. He grabbed the front of Sherlock shirt, taking a second to look at his face. He was unconscious.

John ran his hands down the length of Sherlock's body, there was something keeping him down here, he had to find it and fast before he ran out of air and they both ran out of time. A jagged rock was caught on Sherlock pant leg. John tried to pull him, but Sherlock was still caught, so he pulled harder on the clothing, wouldn't be a big loss in the long run. John felt the fibers tear away allowing him to drag Sherlock with him.

John pressed Sherlock against him, another person weighing him down made the ascent to the air feel like it was taking an eternity.

When they finally resurfaced, he gasped, sputtering and coughing consciously aware of Sherlock's limpness in his arms, there wasn't any breath against John's neck. It took everything he had to force Sherlock to the shore.

A/N Please let me know what you though! It makes my day!


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, there was hands grabbing Sherlock from him. John started to cry out until he looked up and saw it was Lestrade. The man dragged Sherlock up the shore and John stood up to follow, his movements too sluggish for his liking.

John collapsed next to Sherlock and pressed his fingers to the man's neck.

"He's alive," John sighed, leaning down and hovering his ear over Sherlock's mouth. "But he's not breathing."

"Jesus christ," Lestrade exclaimed, sending John a panicked look, before positioning to start CPR.

John sat there for a moment taking in Sherlock's blue face and felt all the breath leave his body.

"John!" Lestrade exclaimed. "Can you breath for him?"

_Come on John_, he snapped at himself, _you know what your doing just react faster! Breathing, CPR._

"I got it. Call an ambulance," John stated, pushing Lestrade away not bothering to look up and see Lestrade nod.

"I already have, they're on their way," Lestrade said, but John was ignoring him and began pushing against Sherlock's chest.

_1, 2, 3… 18 19 20 chest compressions_, John counted in his head.

Sherlock's wet clothes made squishing noises against John's hands as he pounded the man's chest. Then he put his mouth to Sherlock's. Those cold, unmoving lips. John tilted Sherlock's head back, held his nose and puffed five breaths into his mouth. There still was no response; Sherlock's chest didn't even rise, meaning the breaths were not getting past his airway and into his lungs.

John continued, and all the while started to panic. This was the second time tonight he had panicked. The third time in his life he had ever really panicked. All of which had been when Sherlock was in danger of being hurt or killed.

He continued his compressions, and breaths. Sherlock's face was losing all color and his lips were turning an alarming shade of blue.

"Damn it Sherlock, breathe!" He shouted.

John's hands furiously compressed Sherlock's chest in the practiced CPR move. His lips touched Sherlocks and he puffed his breath the mans into airway five more times.

"Sherlock, you bastard, BREATHE! You are not leaving me!" John shouted in a strangled voice, emotion overcoming him.

"Please, Sherlock." It came out in a broken, pleading whisper.

John felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and was pushed away. "Let me, John," Lestrade said, calmly .

Lestrade started the compressions and John felt shivers begin to take over his body.

When Lestrade finished the first set, without even saying anything John pressed his mouth to Sherlock's bluing lips startled by how embarrassed he felt in front of the DI.

Two breaths into his mouth.

No reaction.

"Come on, Sherlock!" John cried. "Just breathe. Come on!"

Lestrade kept pumping Sherlock's chest, and suddenly felt a tremor through Sherlock's diaphragm. He kept pumping his chest another 10 times as John put his lips to Sherlock's and breathed the last 5 breaths into him.

Finally, they felt Sherlock's chest spasm and he started coughing up water.

A/N Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
